User talk:SeNpAi-SaN
Country Hey, nakatira ka rin sa Phillipines? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Im a girl too... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Another note Please check the Guidelines for Inazuma Eleven GO. There is already a category there called GO characters so please do not add the category Inazuma Eleven GO, [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Fanart (take 2) Please stop uploading fanart, especially if you didn't draw it yourself. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 08:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) *It actually baffles me that you need to ask something like this. Think about the people who put countless hours of effort and personal time into creating a fanart, do you really think they would appreciate it being uploaded somewhere, without their approval and with no credit? Do you realize that this is stealing? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey it's Kazemaru2010~! Hey there! Sorry if I replied back xD Ahahaha.. anyway I'd love to add you on FB, What's your name in FB? Lolz I'm ur competitor? xD You're already ranked #15, I'll try catching up! I'm also trying to get points to get higher (Dunno why) :PP Sorry 4 da wrong grammar, I stink at english, I prefer speaking tagalog xD Well bye! Kazemaru2010 08:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Reply :P Ahaha... gnun pla magreply xD New lng tlaga aq d2, pro dti pa aq mron accnt ndi lng tlaga aq ngaedit xP I'm a girl :DD Am from Baguio, ikw? Inazuma Makie Cruz name q sa FB, ikw c Christel Amadora sa fb? Kazemaru2010 09:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Reply ulit xD Ahahaha... Sorry ulit, shortcut lang yun hindi aq nagajejemon xD Anyway, hindi rin aku matatalo sayo :D Sino pala un nagadd sakin? xD Timing kasi yun nagtanong ka sa akin, and nagtanong siya if ako daw ung si "Kazemaru2010" and tagaphil rin siya.. ahahaha.. coincidence lang ata xDD Well, I'll be waiting na lang sa add mo, ahahaha xDD For some reason magstop muna ako sa pagediting right now, wala na rin kasi ako maedit eh.. :PP Kazemaru2010 10:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Yo :) Pangalan ko sa fb is "Inazuma Makie Cruz" ang pic ko is so Shindou xDD﻿ Ung pic ko.. Yah yung pic ko si Shindou na chibi tapos black and white lang ung color. Kazemaru2010 11:15, June 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Stub articles Do not, under any circumstance, add the "Stub" category manually to articles. Use the Stub template instead. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Kazemaru2010 09:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha, Lol xD What do I think about Fubuki-kun? Hmmm... Hmm... Cute siya...ahahaha, lol xDD Hmm... Ung season two prang sobrang shy, tapos sobrang relying on Atsuya's strength nya and obsessed of being perfect, and...hmm... Play boy xDDD Joke! Sa Season 3 wla aq msabi :P﻿ prang nging confident na cya ndi takot...hmm...yun lng man! Ahahaha xD Why you asking man? Kazemaru2010 12:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Categories Pleae stop adding categories in category pages. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:22, June 3, 2011 (UTC) hello hello do you want to come in a new beyblade wikia that is www.beybladeanime.wikia.com please come we have very less users and more edit is needed then please comeand i am a admin there i promising that iwill not block you.Saumyajitmaity 06:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Random Letter Hai, watashi wa Philippines kara kimashita. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! Uhm... well, I'm not particularly fond of badges, so I don't share much of your badge-loving-ness? xDD Sou... mata! Also, it's not a problem. I like having tomodachi to talk to desuuu~ Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE Participants Category The FF and FFI participants category are only for teams not members/characters. Also there's a sidenote on badges, Badges doesn't mean eveything, hard work does. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 12:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! It's been awhile xDD Yo! Yup, Meron na kmi, nagalessons na nga kmi xD Wla na time pra sa Computer2x :P Ung fav yaoi ko? Hmm... Ang newest fav ko is ShindouxKirino xDD Before fav ko is FubukixGouenji :DD Okay, dats it! Hehehehe... I'll be back..hmmm...tomorrow I guess kc friday na xDD Bye! TCA! PS Pinagbigyan lng kita, kya nauna ka xDDD Ahahaha... Joke :PP Kazemaru2010 10:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ) Ahhh...Grade 5 ka ngayon? Malayo tayo xD 4th year na ako :PP Hindi ako pwede magcomp at tv pag weekdays kaya saturday and sunday lang ako makaopen comp.... Punta ka sa Profile mo, then ihover mo ang pic mo meron maglabas "change avatar" then click mo un, then finish xDD pwede mo na palitan prof pic mo xD Kazemaru2010 00:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC)﻿